


The Bull's Burgers

by somsnosa



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, BURGER AU, Dragon Age AU, Multi, Resturant AU, also polyamory, and fenris being strong and handsome and amazing as usual, boy howdy am i gay or hwat, nb cole, nb hawke, they/them for hawke, xe/xem pronouns for cole because reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsnosa/pseuds/somsnosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come visit the finest burger joint in all of Thedas - the Bull's Chargers charge less and will have you charging back in no time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bull's Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> hi im suffer  
> i wrote this garbage like over a year ago, found it, revised tf out of it, and now im sharing it?? i hope you like CRAPPY BURGER AUs - bear

Dinner rush! Hungry mouths and tapping fingers, everyone with everywhere and nowhere to go, waiting in their seats with legs that want to run run run as saliva pools in their mouths. The smell in this place is incredible. Everyone loves to eat at The Bull’s Burgers, so they wait as Krem – warm, calm, like the sun on a shore, ready to please these hungry people and just as ready to take their coin – throws paper bags – elation, I’m ready, let’s go – to the people crowding the counter. He tosses winks too and he has a smile for every person in the room.

No one understands the way Krem understands.

The door opens and closes and opens and closes as the strangest, deadliest, loveliest people go in and go out, leaving as quickly as possible, savoring the moments they spend in this terrible, wonderful place. The Bull’s Burgers is the only fast food restaurant in Kirkwall. On nights like these, The Bull’s Burgers is the only fast food restaurant in all of Thedas.

Rocky says it’s all thanks to him and his way around the spices, but really he thinks it’s Dalish and Skinner who work the kitchen with him, the way they laugh and push and rarely let him set anything on fire. He looks at this wild, dangerous place full of wild, dangerous people and feels proud.

All this stops and restarts very quickly when the Champion of Kirkwall walks in, their friend, the storyteller, behind them. Varric, a kind man, waves at people but focuses on his conversation with Hawke.

“Fenris shouldn’t be out there on his own, Hawke – we should be with him, though preferably not in Tevinter getting our asses handed to us.”

Hawke feels a nervous kind of anger and says calmly, “I know – but I couldn’t exactly stop him, could I?”

Fenris, white-haired and dark-skinned, was Hawke’s lover. Hawke thinks of the elf’s awkward, crooked smile and unintentionally scowling face. They think of his dry humor and large, cautious heart. And Hawke’s begins to break all over again.

“Broody really needs to stop doing his best impression of you.”

Hawke raised an eyebrow, their lips fighting a small smile. “Best impression?”

“Running head-first into danger without thinking about the consequences.”

“Ah. Of course.”

Varric smiled warmly at his dear friend, rubbing his hand on their forearm before the worry hit again. Varric had come to care for Fenris just as much as Hawke, if in a different fashion. Fenris was Varric’s friend, Varric’s brother, and Varric’s worry was eating him alive, like angry little teeth biting him all over. There were very few people that Varric knew in Tevinter – the strings that Varric had crafted so tenderly, that had cost so much coin, didn’t matter much where Fenris was. Before he’d gone, Fenris has spent a good two months fixing his armor to the best it could ever hope to be. Then he’d picked up his sword, kissed his lover goodbye, and he was gone. Gone too behead magisters and liberate those they held in captive servitude.

Cole felt this hurt, so strong, so loud, and longed to fix it, untangle the barbed wire, spiked like the shoulders of Fenris’s armor, from around Hawke’s heart. But, this hurt was so raw. Fenris had left very recently…

Cole pushed through the throng of people to reach the storyteller and the Champion as they left with their meals, only to be stopped by a large grey hand on xeir shoulder.

“Hey, kid,” came a deep, amused voice. “You takin’ another break?”

Xeir shadowed eyes meeting stormy grey ones, Cole nodded quickly. “Sorry, the Iron Bull, but I need to help!”

Bull, the owner of the shop, as well as Cole’s boss, sighed. Cole had taken more impromptu helping beaks than xe had worked hours. Bull knew he’d have to tell xem something sooner or later… but not today. “Alright,” he said, smiling. “But get back to work son, alright? It’s dinner rush.”

Cole showed xeir agreement by running out the door, smiling faintly.


End file.
